


Swing Dance (One Shot)- Freewood Fanfic

by Rae_Loves_Ray



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Loves_Ray/pseuds/Rae_Loves_Ray





	Swing Dance (One Shot)- Freewood Fanfic

"So where exactly are we going?" The British lad inquired, peering out of the car window to the city of Austin, pressing his soft palms up against the glass. The buildings reflected the sun off of the large windows and into Ryan's eyes, who quickly reacted by leaning over to the passenger's seat and pulling out dark sunglasses from the glove box. Ryan kept his eyes on the road, but listened to his boyfriend as well.

"It's called a SURPRISE present for a reason," He replied matter of factly, smiling while turning right. Gavin let out a soft whimper. "Just be patient. We are almost there" Ryan grabbed Gavin's arm with his open hand, and slid his grasp down to where their fingers were weaved together.

"I already know my anniversary present isn't as good as your's" Gavin looked down into his bag leaning against his legs. Ryan didn't know, but a flat present was wrapped with decorated paper, covered in hearts. Gavin recalled the hours he put into the project the night before while Ryan was sleeping in their bed.

"We'll see about that. And if that's the case, there's always next year" Ryan smirked, pulling up into a parking lot that was littered with several other cars. Ryan easily parked and switched off the engine, unbuckling his seatbelt. Gavin mimicked him and pulled his door handle towards him before pressing his body against the metal to feel the cold air spill onto his skin. Ryan stretched his back, twisting his arms above him, rolling his shoulders. Gavin grabbed his bag before closing the door, and inspected the building placed before him.

"Austin Dance Studios?" Gavin shockingly looked over at Ryan, who was clutching on a black bag he received from the trunk of the car. "What are we doing here Ry?"

"It's a surprise!" Ryan repeated, gesturing for Gavin to follow him. Gavin shrugged and caught up to his partner, looping his arm around his. Ryan smiled as they walked in to a small reception room, filled with fluorescent lighting. The lady sat at the small desk in front of them and had a delighted smile plastered onto her face. Ryan looked at Gavin and handed him the backpack. "Go put those on in the restroom" Ryan softly spoke, pushing him towards the hallway labeled with bathroom signs. Gavin walked to the end of the room before turning around to see Ryan signing papers at the desk. Gavin blushed and went into the bathrooms.

The restrooms were empty, allowing Gavin to change in the main room instead of the stalls. He opened up the bag to see a pair of his own shorts and one of Ryan's grey shirts. Gavin peeled off his "I look even better in slow motin" merchandise, and threw on Ryan's shirt. Ryan was just a bit bigger than him, making the shirt loosely hang around Gavin's upper body. Gavin could smell Ryan's usual cologne on him as he exchanged his jeans with shorts. He glanced in the large mirror to adjust his hair with his fingers before leaving the bathroom. Ryan was waiting for him, and watched Gavin walk up to him.

"Now what?" Gavin asked before Ryan took his hand and dragged him into another room next to the desk.

"Have a nice time gentlemen!" The receptionist cheered as the door closed behind them. Gavin looked around, his feet inaudible against the wood floors. Mirrors surrounded them, along with a dozen of people, paired together. Two men stood in the front of the room, dressed in black and separated from the rest of the crowd. Gavin turned to see Ryan, who was smiling from ear to ear. Before Gavin could ask what was going on, he was interrupted.

"Hello everybody! My name is Brent and this is my partner Neil. We are going to be your dance instructors for today! We will be teaching you swing dance!" Gavin's face lit up bright and grabbed Ryan's hand, who held in laughter.

"Ryan," Gavin whispered as the instructors continued talking, "Ryan I can't dance"

"I know" Ryan giggled at Gavin's attitude.

"Then why the bloody hell did you take me to a swing class?"

"Because I want to teach you Gav" Ryan kissed Gavin's forehead, who stood in shock.

"Now, none of us are experts, but hopefully we can teach you some simple moves!" Neil laughed and leaned down to a small radio, turning on some loud music with a very fast beat. Gavin restlessly looked at Ryan.

"Gavin Free, may I have this dance?" Ryan grabbed his other hand and pulled him away from the door and towards the center of the room the second that Gavin nodded his head. Everybody around them sloppily danced, but laughed it off and relaxed, generating more confidence in Gavin. The instructors told them to go at their own pace at first, letting Ryan grab Gavin's waist and sway him back and forth.

"I'm sorry if I step on your toes Ry"

"Just follow my lead," Ryan breathed and slowly moved his feet, allowing Gavin to watch and copy him. Their hands were locket together tightly as they moved up in speed, focusing on each other's rhythms. Gavin stumbled to catch up to Ryan's pace, who was up to beat.

"How are you so good at this babe?" Gavin frustratingly asked, staring down at their feet.

"I may have taken dance class in college" Ryan trailed off, shyly looking away, expecting Gavin to laugh. Instead, he beamed at him, flashing his teeth.

"Don't be so embarrassed! You're marvelous!" Ryan turned scarlet with Gavin praising him. "What's your trick?"

Ryan leaned in, his mouth inches away from his ear. "You just have to breathe and let it happen" He softly kissed Gavin, receiving a few 'awws' from the other dancers around them. Gavin took a deep breath before allowing his body to relax and melt onto Ryan's chest. Gavin felt the beat rise even faster, but managed to catch back up to Ryan's pace, copying his every movement. Ryan raised his eyebrow and smiled, before he carefully dipped Gavin, holding his back and letting his hair touch the floor. Gavin followed his lead, as Ryan dipped down and gave him a quick kiss before pulling him back up and untwisting him away from his body. Gavin stuttered a bit, but managed to pull himself up.

"You must be a natural" Ryan gleamed, pressing his body closer to Gavin's,

"I guess I am" Gavin looked into Ryan's eyes.

The lesson advanced, with the two main leaders walking around and assisting each couple. Gavin and Ryan stuck together, blending together to form one whole motion. Ryan taught Gavin more moves, who was a fast learner. Before they knew it, the day was coming to an end.

"Thank you all so much again for coming!" Brent parted with each set of people. Ryan and Gavin departed with the group.

"You two did really well," Neil commented, "Much better than we have seen in a long time!" Gavin felt Ryan wrap around him, his head resting on Gavin's shoulder.

"Cheers!" Gavin thanked the man before they walked out back into the small room. The woman at the desk passed out cold waters, which was greatly appreciated. Gavin opened the large doors to the sun setting in the horizon. They walked to the car, hand in hand.

"That was amazing" Gavin looked over at Ryan as they climbed into the small car.

"Yeah, it was" Ryan looked over at the passenger seat to see the lad adjusting his hair through the side mirror. Ryan chuckled at his attempt of trying to fix his already perfect hair. Gavin saw Ryan watching, and cheerfully grabbed his bag, zipping it open to reveal his decorated present.

"My turn!" Gavin almost yelled in excitement. Ryan examined the present, feeling the weight as Gavin passed it to him. He flipped the flat surface over to see a neatly taped back. "Well don't take all day!" Ryan grinned, ripping open the paper.

The polished metal frame held in a dim picture from years ago. It was a picture of Gavin and Ryan, sitting at a booth in their usual bar. Ryan immediately remembered it as their first date. He recalled his nervousness when he asked Gavin at the office, but was delighted when Gavin wrapped his arms around his neck in joy, even though it was just their regular restaurant. In the moment that Lindsay captured, Ryan's arm was cloaked around Gavin's waist, his other arm holding a french fry. Ryan was leaned towards Gavin, their lips touching for the first time. Gavin's lips had a smile seeping through their tender kiss. Ryan recollected the sweet alcohol that he tasted from the beer Gavin was holding with his open hand in the photograph, the other hand caressing Ryan's face, pulling him into the first of many kisses.

"I-I thought you said Lindsay lost that photo" Ryan stuttered.

"I did" Gavin happily smirked. Ryan's teary eyes looked up to see Gavin's olive eyes shimmering in the sunset. Ryan quickly leaned over to Gavin, gingerly kissing him. Gavin smiled, squeezing Ryan's hand while their lips touched.

"Thank you so much Gavin" Ryan carefully pulled away, slowly starting the car, "You're just- amazing"

"You're the one who's so great." Gavin buckled his belt and leaned against the leather chair. Ryan leaned back as well, wiping his eyes with the edge of his index finger.

"Happy three year's Gavin"


End file.
